


The Fruits of Revenge

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Endearments, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerin isn’t just motivated by kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruits of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and Prompt are: emotions, n22, kindness

“But this is too much,” Morwen said, raising her hands up in shocked amazement, as under Aerin’s direction basket after basket full of food for the winter was carried in. “Are you trying to kill me with kindness, my darling?” She shook her head, beginning to laugh. “For if you were, I would be lying here surely struck to the heart.”

Aerin smiled and wrapped an arm around Morwen’s waist, watching as the three servants carried in the last few baskets. “You may take the wagon back now,” she said to them, and once the door had closed behind them, enfolded Morwen in her arms entirely, reaching up to kiss her soundly, once, twice, and then again.

“Kindness, you say?” Aerin whispered after a moment. “No, this is vengeance. Each and every time Brodda forces me to do what I, had I my way, would never do for any other than you, I fill another basket full of gifts, not only for you, but for all those in need in our lands.”

“Do you mean to say that here before me are the fruits of your suffering?” Morwen said, frowning. “For I would not see you hurt, my dearest.”

“No, no.” Aerin shook her head. “You misunderstand. My suffering-” she placed a hand on her own belly, smiling grimly “-must be endured, and bears no fruit. But my revenge, beloved, ah, now, _that_ is bountiful.”


End file.
